Another Side of War
by Taladarkiejj
Summary: Gabrielle decided to travel on her own after Xena died. A certain God has trouble leaving her alone and Aphrodite throws a party. Takes place one year after FIN. G/A fluffy story.
1. A new travelling companion?

**Another Side of War**

Pairing: Gabrielle/Ares

Summary: After Xena's Death, Gabrielle tries to get on with her life. She starts travelling on her own and a familiar face shows up. Of course the Goddess of Love can't stay out of it. Just a fluffy Gab/Ares story, one of my first fanfics ever. I've recently updated it.

Setting: Post-FIN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

----

It has been over a year now since Xena died in Jappa. Gabrielle still missed her a lot. She found comfort in the knowledge that Xena died a warrior's death as she died on the battlefield, fighting an entire army all by herself. It was her path to redemption.

When Gabrielle had returned from their journey, she went in search of Eve. She had to tell her that her mother had passed away. Eve and Xena never really got a chance to spend time together, to truly get to know each other. That thought saddened her even more. Luckily, Eve was a strong woman, she would get through this, they both would.

Having that done, Gabrielle had started to travel on her own. Eve, who was the messenger of Eli had her own path to follow. How she missed travelling with Xena. Travelling with her had been one big adventure. They had shared great joy and great sorrow. And now Xena was gone. She knew Xena would always be with her but it wasn't the same anymore. After a couple of months, the battling bard had decided to stop by one of Ares' temples. Maybe he already knew about Xena's death but she still wanted to tell him in person. She believed that he had really cared about her. They had both loved the same woman .Gabrielle had called out to him a few times but he wouldn't appear. After awhile she had given up. When she was about to leave his temple he finally showed up. She could see the sadness in his eyes. He was actually hurting. Before her was standing a man she hated more than anything in this world, but even then she went to comfort him. He pulled her into a warm and loving embrace. He just needed someone to hold, someone to share his loss with, and that person was Gabrielle. Besides his sister Aphrodite, Ares didn't really have anyone to turn to. To her own surprise, she had also found comfort in his strong arms. She was now being held by this man Ares, a man she had liked a lot and not Ares, the God of War. After a few moments he had broken their embrace and vanished without a single word, not knowing if she would ever see him again.

Gabrielle was sitting under a tree near a small stream, thinking about all that had happened. She was trying to grasp all the events that had taken place in a rather short time. The twillight, the gods trying to kill baby Eve, being frozen in an ice cave for 25 years, Eve being Livia, Eli, Xena's death.. Actually it had seemed like 2 years, but a rough 27 years had gone by, without even knowing it..She didn't even have any family left. Why did Ares have to put them in an ice cave anyway? If he hadn't interfered, everything would have gone according to plan, then they wouldn't have missed out on 25 years! But deep down inside of her, she knew he had meant well. He just wanted to protect them from the other Gods. He had been watching over them..

Ares was sitting on his throne in the Halls of War. He was looking at a portal which showed an image of a woman.. It was Gabrielle. After Xena's death, he had been secretly keeping an eye on her. She would be able to take care of herself, after all she had turned out to be a very good warrior. But still, somehow he just wanted to make sure she was alright, wanted to see it for himself. Maybe he liked her after all. _Who I am kidding? Of course I like the little blonde.. Otherwise I wouldn't be spying on her.. _She was no Xena but he admired her for who she was. She was quite an amazing woman. He just wasn't ready to admit it, but all in time. And besides, now that Xena wasn't around anymore to look out for her friend, he decided to take on the job.

Gabrielle lied down for a bit. This was a really nice and quiet place. She needed some rest and she wasn't in a hurry to get to the next town anyway. She tried to relax and after a few minutes she fell asleep, unaware of the God that was watching her. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful she was before? Had he been too obsessed with Xena? Yes, she had been his ultimate warrior, he had loved her but now the Warrior Princess was gone, maybe it was time for him to move on.. Ares had realised that with the twillight, his so called eternal life would eventually come to an end too. With those thoughts he flashed out and reappeared next to the sleeping bard.

After an hour Gabrielle woke up. She was surprised to see she wasn't alone anymore. Ares was sitting right next to her.

"Ares? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Gabrielle asked surprised.

He tilted his head and smiled at her. "Take it easy blondie. I don't want anything. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Got a problem with that?"

So Ares came to check up on her...? He hadn't been around for several months and now he just shows up out of the blue. She wondered what he was up to now. But she had to admit it was nice to see someone familiar, even if it was Ares. Though, she needed to be careful.

Gabrielle got up. As she straightened her clothes she said "No, I just have a problem with you."

"Oh Gabrielle that isn't very nice of you.." he stated with mock hurt. He jumped up and as he watched her get ready to leave, he eyed the chakram at her hip. Gabrielle, Warrior Queen. The God of War was proud at her. She had truly made it as a warrior.

"When have you ever been nice to me? So why should I be nice to you? Bye Ares." She mounted Argo II and rode off, leaving Ares behind.

Ares knew she was right. He had done some terrible things to her and Xena over the years. She would probably never forgive him. He couldn't blame her though. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He never gave up on Xena so he wasn't going to give up on Gabrielle either. He flashed out and a few seconds later he appeared in front of Gabrielle, standing in the middle of the rood, blocking her passage.

"Ares! Get out of my way!" She yelled at him. Her facial expression said a lot. If looks could kill.. She had never been happy to see him before.. so why would it be any different now?

"Look blondie.. Ahh..I mean.. Gabrielle.. I'm not here to cause any trouble.. I know.. It's hard to believe but really I was just wondering if you would like some company to wherever you're going.." He crossed his arms and looked her straight in the eye.

Gabrielle had her doubts. He looked sincere to her but Xena had always told her to be careful with Ares, especially when he was being nice but she could use some company. She wasn't used to travelling alone. It got lonely sometimes, very lonely. Oh what the hell..

"Oke.. But I swear.. If you try anything..I'll.. " She was cut off by Ares "You'll do what?" He raised his eyebrow. "But don't worry Gabrielle.. I won't." He added and smiled slyly. She urged Argo II to go on and he started to walk beside her.

Both of them were silent. She didn't know what to say to him. She never had this kind of problem with Xena, they could talk for hours. Or at least she could. But this was Ares!

"So.." Gabrielle started. Ares looked up at her. "Don't you have any wars to start?" She asked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nothing they couldn't manage without me."

"All right .." He glanced over at her and could tell she was very nervous. He knew war wasn't Gabrielle's favourite subject although she was a warrior herself. He decided to change the topic. Otherwise they could wind up at each others throat. He wanted the 'peace' between the two of them to last.

"Where are we heading for?"

"I was just heading for Athens, to get a good meal and a good rest, maybe do a little shopping, to get my mind of things,..when you decided to drop in." Gabrielle said.

"You know I could just zap us over there?" He suggested. Godhood did have its advantages. Why not put them to use then? She shook her head.

"No Ares. I prefer the old fashion way. But we will have to set up a camp for tonight. I don't think we are going to make it before dark."

"We? So you want me to stay?" Ares teased the blonde bard.

"No, You can leave whenever you want. I really don't care.." She tried to keep her voice low and even, but failed. Maybe she was enjoying his company more than she thought was possible. A part of her had always liked Ares..Well the mortal Ares anyway but being mortal had left some marks on him. She thought it was for the better.

Ares chuckled. "I think I'll stick around."

"Whatever.." The bard sighed. Ares smirked. "Thanks for the invitation."

By now, they had been walking for almost two hours. Finally they found a place to set up their camp for the night. It was getting pretty dark. As Gabrielle gathered some firewood, Ares thought he could easily help with that and maybe score some good points with Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle.." He said softly.

"What is it Ares?" She sounded angry and annoyed at the same time. She dropped the firewood in front of him, standing with her hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes. "Let me." He threw a small fireball at the pile of wood and it immediately bursted into flames.

"Uhm..Yeah thanks.." She gave him a half smile. Having a god around wasn't so bad at times but she just wanted to do things herself.

He sat down in front of the fire. "No problem." Gabrielle sat across from him. She let her eyes wander over to him and saw he was staring intentively at the flames.

"Ares?" He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Could..uhm..could you get us some food too? I mean.. It's not that I can't catch my own dinner, there's a stream not so far from here.. but I'm just so tired and.. I was just thinking.. You being a god and all.." She felt a little embarrassed asking him for food but he didn't give her any smart ass remarks, he merely nodded at her.

With just a wave of his hand, a blanket appeared with all kinds of food on it. This was a lot easier. Not to mention a lot faster too! Xena would've never approved it but it was just this once. What harm would it do?

"There you go.. Dig in." And they both started to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence, both of them not really sure what to say to one another. This was a pretty awkward situation. When they finished eating, Ares let the blanket with food disappear. It was time to get some sleep now.

"Goodnight Ares." Gabrielle said as she turned to her bedroll. "Yeah.. Goodnight." Gods didn't have to sleep so he just sat there looking at her. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. So peaceful, so sweet, so innocent. Nothing like the warrior she had become.


	2. Aphrodite

Morning quickly approached. Gabrielle woke with the sun shining on her face. It was a beautiful morning and Ares was nowhere to be seen. Had he left while she was sleeping? She walked over to the stream and washed her face. After she had a bite to eat, she got all her things together and was ready to leave.

"Not leaving without me are you?" A male voice said from behind her. Gabrielle turned around and saw Ares standing there, grinning at her.

"Oh..it's you..." She said with a wicked smile. "I thought you left." She didn't think he would really stick around. This was a surprise. She wasn't entirely sure if she found it a pleasant surprise or not.

"Nah.. I just popped out for a few minutes. " The dark god said. He walked over to her, one hand rested on the hilt of his Sword.

She was curious why he'd left. "Business?"

Ares had to pop out because of his sister, Aphrodite. Dite had always been very fond of Gabrielle. Actually, they had become friends. So, he got a little lecture from her.. Yes, the God of War had been lectured by the Goddess of Love. She didn't want anything bad to happen to the bard. Though, he wasn't to happy about it, he still loved his sis, she was the only that ever cared for him. However it had been embarrassing enough, telling it to Gabrielle would make it even worse.

"Just some family business." He finaly told her. She eyed him suspiciously. "What?" Ares asked annoyed.

"It's not like you have much family left.." She told him and immediately regretted it. Nice Gabrielle, really nice.. You didn't have to rub it in a little more.

She saw his face twisting up in anger. "Like I don't know that!" He snarled. Gabrielle looked at her feet. It hadn't been her intention of bringing that up. "I'm..sorry.." She whispered as she looked at him. She then reached out to touch his arm but he stepped away from her.

It wasn't because he and his other relatives never got along that he wanted them to be slaughtered like a bunch of animals. He turned to her, his eyes cold but when he saw the look on her face, he softened a bit. "Just forget it."

"So, what family bussiness then?" She carefully asked. Ares sighed. It wasn't her damn business..well, that wasn't entirely true.. He just didn't feel like telling her. Ares thought his sister might be on to something..about his 'feelings' for the little blonde.

"Dite called for me." He said and hoped at the same time that there weren't going to be more questions.. Luckily there weren't any.

"It's been awhile since I last saw her. Is she alright?" she asked. She really missed Aphrodite. She hadn't seen her anymore after Xena died, not even once.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea telling her about his little run in with his ditzy sister. She would know that Dite still cared about her. Yeah he would just tell her. No big deal, right? This was just Gabrielle.

"She's alright. Actually the reason she called me was because she wanted to talk about you. Making sure that I wouldn't pull any tricks on you. So as you can see, she hasn't forgotten about you. She just had a lot on her mind lately. Things weren't going very well with Cupid and Psyche. But that's all cleared up now. So i'm pretty sure she'll drop in on you very soon." He assured her.

That would be great. Gabrielle was looking forward to it. It would be nice seeing her again. "All right, i'll be expecting her anytime soon." She said with a bright smile.

Gods, what a smile she had! It could lit up the darkest places, or even his dark heart. He caught himself staring at her and quickly turned his attention towards the heavens.

_Was Ares just staring at me?_ It must have been her imagination. "Uhm, I guess we should get going now. We've already wasted enough time." She walked over to Argo II and mounted. "Ready?"

He raised an eyebrow and then grinned broadly. "Hey, I was born ready!"

Gabrielle had to laugh. "If you say so, Mister God of War who couldn't kill a simple chicken." Ares gave her an angry stare. She had to bring up that incident again. She didn't have the slightest idea of how terrible it was for a God to live on a farm. Killing a chicken for dinner sounded easy. At least it would be when he was still a God.

"I just needed some practice.. That's all.." He explained. She really tried not to laugh too much. You don't want to have an angry God of War by your side. "Oke, let's go."

After an hour walk, they arrived in Athens, Capital City of Greece. It had been a while since Gabrielle's last visit. It was big, crowded and especially noisy. Her home town, Potedeia, wasn't any of that. She used to be more of a country girl, though she started to appreciate the cities more and more after she went travelling with Xena.

"Well.. Here we are. I think i'm gonna skip some of the festivities. I have some things to take care off anyway." Ares said after he scanned the place. Gabrielle smiled. She knew that a crowded marketplace wasn't Ares' place to be.

"That's alright Ares..I can take it from here." She briefly touched his arm. "Thanks. For keeping me company.. And for not pulling any tricks.. I mean it." She said and smiled up at him.

Ares smiled back. So, she didn't think having him around was that bad. Good to know. Besides, he wasn't going to leave her alone for very long. He was never one to waste time or opportunities.

"No problem Blondie." And with that he disappeared.Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the given name.

For a moment she was beginning to think that she would miss his presence but she quickly shaked those thoughts off. She needed some new scrolls so that would be the first thing she was going to buy. She had a lot to write about, mostly about their last adventure together. The adventures she had shared with Xena left her with many dazzling stories. In a way, Xena had not only been her best friend and soulmate, but also her muse. After buying a pair of scrolls, she went to a local Inn and got herself a room. A nice big room with a cumfy bed. It had cost her 6 dinars which was pretty expensive but she didn't care. All she cared about was getting a good night sleep and a good meal. She desperately needed it. After a long day, she decided she would turn in early. She wanted to get enough sleep. When she was headed for the Inn, a pink flash appeared in front of her. It was Aphrodite.

"Sweet Pea! " She squealed in happiness. She ran over to Gabrielle and hugged her fiercely.

"Aphrodite!" She hugged the Goddess back. "It has been too long. I'm so sorry I neglected you and i'm sorry for what happened to the Warrior Babe.." She let go of Gabrielle.

Gabrielle did her best at smiling, but the memories still haunted her. "Yeah.. I still miss her alot. But i'm fine.. Really.. And it's oke.. Ares explained it to me."

Aphrodite looked rather surprised. "Is that so? .. well that's new.. I can see he hasn't done anything to you. He better not!"

Gabrielle smirked at the blonde Goddess. "He has been the perfectly Good War God. Well at least as good as it can get." Aphrodite chuckled. "He isn't all bad. He just does what he is supposed to do." Dite was right. Gabrielle had already seen another side of him. Mostly when he was mortal but still.. Maybe even the God of War was capable of changing. Though it was hard to believe..but maybe not impossible.

"Actually there's another reason why I came to visit you. You are invited to a party!" Dite announced excitingly.

"Ow.. I see..Well.. I don't know." She didn't feel like partying at all. Aphrodite looked rather disappointed. "Aww little one.. You have to come! It will take your mind of things!" Dite pleaded with her. Gabrielle sighed deeply. She didn't want to hurt her feelings..

"All right. I'll come to your party.. But just because you really want me to." She clarified so she was sure Dite knew she wasn't going to enjoy this.

Aphrodite was smiling like crazy. Yeah she was definitely happy about it. "That's so cool! I'll talk to you later! Take care!" And with another flash she was gone.

Well at least someone was happy about it. She went to her room at the Inn and climbed into her bed. After a few minutes, she was sound asleep, not knowing that Ares was watching over her, asking Morpheus to give her pleasant dreams. He smiled at the sleeping form. "Sweet dreams, Little Bard."


	3. Gods & Gifts

Ares was walking down the Halls of War when Aphrodite appeared. "Hey Bro, what's up?"

"I'm kinda busy Sis. So just say what you have to say and leave." He said.

"Wow! What's with all the hostility? I just came to see how my favorite brother's doing." She put on an innocent smile.

Ares could sense that his sister was up to something. And he was quite sure that he didn't want anything to do with it.

"I'm fine Dite! Now leave me. I've got things to do, places to be." He said. Aphrodite giggled and asked "Like Athens perhaps?"

Ares eyed his Sister suspiciously. "That's none of your bussiness Sis." He growled and disappeared without saying another word.

She knew he was going to see Gabrielle. Her big bro had definitily devellopped a high interest in the Bard. Especially after Warrior Babe died. That's why she had that talk earlier with him. She doesn't want Gabrielle to get hurt in the end. Not after everything she went through these past few years. But she had watched the two of them together and they'd actually make a cute couple. They just had to give it a chance and though she liked Xena a lot, with her around it would never have come this far. Gabrielle was even warming up to him. It was quite unbelievable. She would keep an eye on both of them. After all, She was the Goddess of Love.

Gabrielle awoke with a smile on her face. She had had some nice dreams. Morpheus had been really kind to her. She wondered why.. Oh well, she wasn't going to complain. It had been a long time since she slept so well. She got dressed and walked downstairs to get something to eat. After eating the last piece of chicken and slice of bread on her plate, she went outside to get some fresh air. It was another beautiful morning. There already were a lot of people in the marketplace. She decided to have a look around. Yesterday, she was too tired to look at everything. There was just so much to see. It was then that she noticed a young woman who was selling some really nice scarfs. A beautiful emerald green scarf caught her eye. She walked over and tried it on. It was made of the finest silk. She loved it but it would probably cost her a fortune. She couldn't effort it after paying already too much for a room. She sighed deeply.

"Looks great." She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of familiar brown eyes. She smiled. "Yea, It does." She began to pull it off but Ares stopped her.

"Keep it." He said. "Ares I can't effort such an expensive scarf." He said nothing and gave her a small smile. "You don't have to.. Consider it as a present."

She looked wide eyed at him. Had Ares just given her a present? This was something you didn't see everyday.. Ares paid the woman. "But..Ares..I can't..Why?" She stammered as she couldn't believe it.

He laughed. "Oh Gabrielle.. Can't I give a woman a present? It looks really good on you.. You must know by now that I don't only appreciate good warriors but also beautiful women." Gabrielle blushed a little. _He thinks i'm beautiful?_ "Uhm.. Thanks.. But I really can't accept it.."

"What are you affraid of? That i'll want something in return? I won't.. I promise.. On my Godhood." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

He had the most incredible chocolate brown eyes. She could almost drown in those deep brown pools of his. "Hm..Ok then.." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "I appreciate it.." He just nodded and smiled. He really started to like her. He never thought that this would happen.. In the past it had always been Xena instead of Gabrielle. To him she was just the annoying little blonde who got in his way. The one who kept Xena away from him. Not anymore. Besides, she had proved her capabilities. She was a very skilled warrior. She handled those sais with great expertise.

"Well i'm going to have another look around and I think i'll be leaving then, back on the road.. So, I guess i'll see you around some time.. And thanks again." She said as she gazed up at him. Ares reached out to touch her cheek. He gently caressed it with the back of his hand. "Yeah..See you around." He flashed her a smile and then he disappeared, leaving Gabrielle alone and rather stunned by his actions.

Aphrodite was working out the final details of her party. She had invited some other Goddesses she knew and also Cupid, Psyche and Hermes. She was wondering whether to invite Ares or not. Mainly because Gabrielle would be there too. But maybe it would be a great upportunity for them to get to know eachother in a different way. Xena would hate her for doing this but Ares had changed after being turned mortal for 3 times now. Even Warrior Babe would have to admit that. He was still a bad boy, but he didn't have the same coldness or bloodlust anymore. He was the God of War with a soft streak. And that was one hell of an improvement! Yeah, she would invite her big bro too. It would be fun!

"Ar. I need a word with you."

Within a few seconds he appeared in her temple. Ugh..He hated Pink. "You called me Sis?"

"Yeah I did. Have a seat!" She patted the spot next to her on the couch. Ares walked over and sat down next to Aphrodite.

"So what's the emergency?" Not knowing what to expect from his sister. Hopefully not another lecture.."Well big bro, i'm having a party soon and I was wondering if you would like to come?" A party? She called me here to invite me to some stupid party of hers. Typical.

"Dite, you know I'm not really into your kind of parties."

"Don't worry Ar. It won't be all mushy and stuff. I promise you. Besides I've invited Gabrielle too. I think it'll be nice for her to see another familiar face at the party except for me and Cupid. " She smiled at him. Maybe his sister was right. It couldn't be that bad.. And it would be nice to see Gabrielle again. Maybe get a little closer to her. "Ok..i'll be there.." He said with a deep sigh, still not sure if it was the right thing to do. Dite hugged him. "Great Bro!" A half smile was plastered on his face. "All right, i'm outta here.. All this pink is really getting to me. Bye Sis." He shivered at the thought and then he flashed out. Aphrodite was smiling in approval.

Gabrielle had set up a camp for the night and was fixing her something to eat. It had been 2 days now since she left Athens. She wasn't sure where to go next. She was thinking more about Ares and the strange way he was acting. Was he up to something? It had to be. Though he did give her a present. And quite a nice one too.. She simply adored the scarf. She didn't know what to think! If only Xena were here.. Her spirit used to be around, but after a couple of months it had faded. She knew Xena would always watch over her but still it wasn't the same anymore.. Even if she would be here, you couldn't go hug a ghost.. But she would be fine.. She had to believe that.

All that thinking had left her unaware of the group of thugs that were closing in on her. Before she even noticed, one of them grabbed her from behind. She was startled at first but quickly composed herself. She freed herself and kicked him in the stomach. She grabbed her sais and started to fight them off one by one. What she didn't know was that Ares was watching her from out of a tree. He loved to watch her fight. It made his desire for her undeniable. But he wasn't going to let her have all the fun.

There were only 3 thugs left. "All right, whose next?" Before she could make a move, 2 of them were hit by a fireball. She looked at the third one with a menacing look. He decided the best thing he could do right now, was to run like hell. He was quickly followed by the rest of the gang. She looked around. Yep, they were all gone.. "Ares you can come out now." A blue flash appeared next to the tree he'd been sitting in.

"Gabrielle." He greeted her.

"You know. I could have handled it without your help." He came to stand in front of her. "I know that. You aren't just a little girl anymore. That's one of the things I started to notice about you for the last couple of years. But I couldn't let you have all the fun." He winked at her. She smiled and shook her head. "Well.. I guess thanks would be in order, not that I really needed it.. But thanks anyway.." He grinned "Hey, no problem. You can always count me in for some ass kicking." Gabrielle laughed and said "I should have guessed that." She walked back to the fire and sat down.

"I was just about to eat something and then get some sleep." He looked at the fire and then at Gabrielle.

"That's ok. I'll catch up with you later." He smiled mysteriously and disappeared. He really had that disappearing act down to an art. She smiled at the now empty spot and started to eat. There was definitely something going on. If she could only figure out what. But at least she didn't have a bad feeling about it, not anymore.


	4. Party at Olympus

Mount Olympus was all set for tonight. Aphrodite was really looking forward to the party. This party was going to be a welcome distraction from all that has happened. With the Twillight, there weren't many Gods and Goddesses left. Even Zeus, King of the Gods was gone. So much has changed after that. It has been a dark time for the Olympians. But Aphrodite was going to shine some light on it! This was going to be one groovy night! She was going to make sure of that.

"Big Bro? Are you busy? Cause it's party time!"

Ares appeared on the other side of the main hall, leaning casually against a pillar. "Well you're awfully happy Sis."

"Duh! Forgotten about the party already?" Ares sighed and eyed the place. "No, with you around and this for decoration? How could I possible forget?!" He said teasingly.

"Quit it Ar! I want you to do something for me. "Oh boy. Here we go again. "And what's that?" He asked carefully.

Dite smiled. "Pick up Gabrielle for me. Bring her here so she can get ready for the party." That wasn't so bad. "Sure, i'll pick up Blondie."

She squealed with delight. "Thnx alot bro!" Ares walked towards his sister. "Well off I go then. See you later Sis." And he disappeared in a flash of blue light, looking for Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was standing knee deep in river water. She was trying to catch her a fish for dinner. Xena had always been very good at this. She wasn't so bad either but Xena used to be much better at this. I guess you can't have it all in life.. She felt a chill running down her spine..She looked up and saw Ares laying comfortable in the grass at the side of the river. He gave her a playful smile. She returned the gesture.

"I hope you're not making fun of me." Gabrielle said walking over to Ares.

Ares sat up en put up his hands defensively. "I wouldn't dare!" Gabrielle just laughed. "Good." She seated herself next to him and pulled on her boots.

"So to what do I ow this visit?" Ares turned his head to look at her. "Dite sent me to pick you up for the party."

Gabrielle looked surprised. "What? Right now? And you are invited too?" He nodded. "Is that a problem?" She shook her head. "No!..No ofcourse not. As long as you don't try to kill me." Ares stared into her eyes and leaned in a little more. "Not a chance." Gabrielle swallowed hard. "That's good.." She whispered.

"Right. So, are you ready to leave?" He asked her.

"Uh.. I guess so..but what about Argo II?" Ares looked at the horse. "Don't worry, she'll be safe. I'll transport her back at one of Zeus' stables." Then he got up and held out his hand for Gabrielle.

"Now are you ready? I'm not going to ask it again." She took his hand and got up. "Let's go then." He pulled her into his arms and disappeared in a shower of blue sparkles.

They appeared in the Main Hall at Mt. Olympus. Gabrielle had been here before, but she didn't remember it because most of the time she spent here, she was unconscious. Xena had told her what happened that day, she had gone to Athena to have a little talk, but it had ended in a fight. They would have all died here if Ares hadn't given up his Godhood to save her life and Eve's. Xena would have lost her power to kill the Gods and Athena would have killed Xena for sure. She still wasn't sure why Ares saved her too. Eve was the only one that needed to be saved to keep Xena from getting killed.

Ares looked at Gabrielle concerned "Hey, you alright?" She just nodded. "I was just thinking about what happened here with Athena." She looked at Ares. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to.." Ares put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That's alright. There are times I too think about it." He smiled bitterly. "They never liked me in the first place.."

Gabrielle placed her hand over his. "Let's go find Aphrodite, shall we?" She said and Ares nodded. "Right, this way.." and he lead her out of the main hall to Aphrodite's quarters.

"Gabrielle!" Dite exclaimed as she saw Gabrielle enter the room followed by Ares. "I'm so glad you're here." Gabrielle smiled. "It's nice to see you too Aphrodite."

"Well, Gabrielle you should get ready for tonight. In that closet over there you will most likely find a nice dress to wear." She pointed to a large pink closet. Gabrielle nodded. "All right. I'll get changed and then i'll meet up with you guys." Aphrodite gave Gabrielle a quick kiss on the cheek. "Great Sweet Pea. Let's go Ar." Aphrodite said as she nearly dragged Ares along, out of the room.

Gabrielle walked to the closet. She opened it and inside were hanging some very beautiful dresses. She would have a difficult time picking one out. Finaly, her eye fell on a nice dark green dress with golden straps to hold it up. She tried it on and looked at the mirror. It fitted perfectly. The green matched the color of her eyes and the gold matched her short blond hair. A pair of golden earrings would go nicely with it too. She found some in a small jewelery box and she put them on. They looked great on her. She was satisfied by the way she looked. But she still had the feeling that something was missing. A necklace perhaps? She saw her bag laying on the bed with an emerald green scarf sticking out of it. That was it! She took the scarf she got from Ares out of the bag and wrapped it around her neck. "Ok, now I can go." She walked out of the room and went in search of Aphrodite and Ares.

The Goddess of Love and the God of War were both in the Main hall. Besides the two of them there were also Cupid and Psyche. It was still early in the evening. The other Goddesses would arrive soon. Ares poured himself and Dite a goblet of wine. She then saw Gabrielle walk into the main hall. "Gabrielle! Over here!" She yelled and waved at her. Gabrielle smiled and walked over to Aphrodite and Ares. Ares nearly dropped his goblet when he saw Gabrielle. She looked so beautiful in that dress. She almost looked like a Goddess. He also noticed that she was wearing his gift. That he didn't expect. How could he have not seen her like this before?

"I see you found a proper dress to wear. You look great!" Dite complimented her. Ares nodded in agreement. "She's right. You look.. Amazing. Not that I don't like your amazon outfit, but this is something else.." Gabrielle blushed and smiled. "Thanks.. You two look great too."

"I always look good in leather." Ares said. "I won't argue on that." They both smiled at each other. Aphrodite just giggled.

"Say Gabrielle, that's a nice scarf you got there. Yours?" Dite asked. Gabrielle blushed a little. "Um.. No it was a gift from.. someone." She looked at Ares. Aphrodite's eyes widened in confusion. "You gave it to her Ar?" Ares nodded slowly. Dite smiled. "That's so sweet of you bro." Ares growled. "I don't do sweet. Besides it was nothing." He stared at his goblet. "Want some wine?" He asked Gabrielle, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Ares poured her some and handed her the golden goblet. "Here you go." Gabrielle took it from him. "Thanks Ares." She took a sip from the wine and while doing so turned her head to look around the room when she saw two other gods walking towards them. One of them had wings. Cupid.

"Gabrielle, I want you to meet my son, Cupid the God of Love. Isn't he handsome?" Gabrielle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is. But we already met once."

"Oh that's right. I forgot." She giggled a little. "And this is Psyche. Cupie's girlfriend." Psyche smiled and greeted the little Bard. "Nice to meet you Gabrielle."

"It's nice to meet you too Psyche." They exchanged warm and friendly smiles.

"Well we're going to leave you three alone now. Enjoy the party Gabrielle. You too mum. Uncle." Cupid said as he and Psyche walked away.

The other Goddesses arrived at the party. The music started to play. Everyone seemed to have a good time. Ares on the other hand was a little bored after awhile. He sat down on a couch and leaned back. He took another sip of his wine. He saw Gabrielle talking to Cupid and Psyche. At least she was having fun.

Gabrielle seemed to notice that he was bored when she came to sit next to him.

"Not having fun Ares?" Ares turned his head to look at her. He smirked. "It's a nice party. Don't get me wrong. But it ain't my style. Though i'm glad Dite didn't overdo it." Gabrielle chuckled. "I know what you mean. Luckily it doesn't have Aphrodite written all over it."

"But you seem to enjoy yourself quite well." She nodded and said "You're right. To be honest, I didn't think I would, but I do now. It's nice to get your mind of things for a while."

Ares felt very uncomfortable. He wanted to talk to Gabrielle about certain things. "Gabrielle.." He began. "Yes Ares?" He didn't know how to start. He never used to have problems with this before. He always used to pop in on her and Xena whenever he liked. He always used to say what he wanted to say and he always did what he wanted to do. He was Ares, God of War, not some silly little boy. And he did some pretty bad things to them over the years. He had really loved Xena. But she never gave him a chance. And then she died. It was also then that he truly started to notice Gabrielle. And lately, he had gotten the feeling that Gabrielle saw him in a different light too. Maybe there was a chance for them. Maybe it would work out after all. He was falling for short, blond and preachy. He smiled to himself.

"Ares?" Gabrielle repeated his name. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry got carried away for a sec."

"That's alright. What did you want to say?" He moved a little closer to her on the couch and took her hand in his. "Well, Gabrielle.. You know I used to think of you as the annoying little sidekick?" She nodded and smiled. "Well.. I don't think of you like that anymore. I mean.. A couple of years back, When I asked you to lead my army and to be Xena's successor, I meant it. It wasn't just to get Xena back. I really thought you had potential. But I guess I was still too focussed on Xena. I did love her you know. But, now she's gone. I do miss her and I know you do too. We both had a difficult time coming to terms with that. But it's time to move on and.. Damn this is harder than I thought.. I just want to say.. I really.. I really like you.. I've fallen for a warrior whose short, blond and still a little preachy." He grinned sheepishly at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle just stared at Ares open mouthed. So that was what he had been up to. Not trying to work out some evil plan but trying to figure out his feelings for her. It had hit her like a pile of rocks. She just didn't know what to say. Ares looked at her, tension showing all over his handsome face.

"Damn.I shouldn't have said it." He cursed himself for doing it. "No! I mean..Yes.. It's fine..I'm glad you said it.. I was just surprised. That's all." His face relaxed a little. "So you're not mad at me?" Gabrielle smiled. "Ofcourse i'm not. There's nothing wrong with telling people how you feel. And I need to tell you something too.." She squeezed his hand. "When you were mortal I saw another side of you. A more human side. Sure I used to think of you as a manipulative bastard. And after that stunt you pulled with Varia and the amazons I thought you hadn't changed one bit. But then I realized that's what you do. You are still The God of War. I came to understand it. Just like Xena did. I didn't think you were that bad. And you're right about Xena. I really had a difficult time letting her go. I too loved her. She's gone but she would want me to be happy. There's room in my heart for one more. I guess i've fallen for tall, dark, handsome and mischievious." She bit her lip and smiled at Ares.

Ares was grinning widely. He was truly happy now. He kissed her hand. She let go of his hand and put her arms around him. Hugging him fiercely. "I guess this party isn't so bad after all." He said. She pulled back to look at him. "It sure isn't." Their eyes locked and Ares moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled back. "So what do you say Gabrielle. Care to dance?" Gabrielle nodded. "Yeah I'd love to." He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and he lead her to the dancefloor where soft music started to play.

Aphrodite had been watching from out another corner of the room. She was absolutely happy for both of them. They deserved some happiness. And maybe now they would finally get it. She nipped from her wine as she watched Ares and Gabrielle dance closely together. This was another side of her brother. One that you didn't see too often and certainly one of the better ones. But no matter what, she would always love him.

THE END.


End file.
